


Zork Sides: The Dollhouse

by ScarletEyes



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad Ending, But I write it when you guys tell me what to do, Dolls, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, I don’t even know yet - Freeform, Let’s see where this goes, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Medical Experimentation, Medical Procedures, Medical Torture, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Zork - Freeform, crazy people, it’s up to you, rest of the tags are possibilities, text based game, this is basically a horror RPG, with Sanders Sides, you decide what happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 11:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20081392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletEyes/pseuds/ScarletEyes
Summary: Remember that text based game “Zork”? Probably not.It’s basically one of the first rpg games, but just text.Now, one of the sides will be the lead character in this story that can either have a happy or sad ending, depending on your comments.Choose wisely.





	Zork Sides: The Dollhouse

You stand in a field. To your right is a house. A house you’ve known your entire life. It’s the house you’ve grown up in with your two dads. The field is part of your backyard. It’s really big, because you live in the middle of nowhere. 

In the middle of the field is an old swing-set, you remember playing on it with your parents. On the edges of the field there are thick rows of trees that you can’t get past. The foliage is simply too thick, and besides you have no idea what lives inside the forest anyway. 

There’s a well filled with water, but there’s no bucket attached to the string and the water is too deep to reach. You probably shouldn’t try to get a drink from it or you could fall in. 

The house you live in is big. It’s a mansion, that’s how big it is. It’s very pretty too! A real life dollhouse, made from white brick and a black tiled roof. Your parents’ room had a balcony that you could see from the backyard. There was nobody there at the moment. Your dad was probably making dinner in the kitchen and your father was working in his study. You were not allowed to go in there. Never. You’re not sure why, but dad says it’s because your father likes his privacy. 

You like privacy too, but your parents are still allowed to go in your room to clean, and put everything away where you can’t find it anymore, for some reason. Life isn’t fair sometimes. Especially when you’re still a kid. You’re a big kid, though! You’re twelve years old and you’ll be thirteen in just 8 months! You have brown hair and brown eyes, your face is a on the longer side and you get freckles when you’ve been in the sun all day. 

Your name is: ...

Please choose a character: 

Logan  
Patton  
Roman  
Virgil 

Deceit (Locked)  
Remus (Locked)   
Remy (Locked) 

You can’t pick locked characters. 

Please pick a side for your adventures.  
Every choice you’ll make will influence the way the story ends.

**Author's Note:**

> Please vote in the comments!  
The option with the most votes will decide how the story progresses.


End file.
